In the field of image processing, it is desired to process some sub-optimally presented images to obtain better presented images. For example, a hazy image, i.e. an image captured in hazy environment, needs to be processed to obtain a clear image.
In the prior art, the hazy image processing begins from manual calculation to obtain features related to the haze. Then recovers the hazy image to a clear image according to the manually calculated features.
However, in such a method of obtaining features related to the haze by manual calculation, it is difficult to reflect the objective laws contained by the patterns of the actual scene, which leading to a poor effect of image processing.